This invention relates to modable latex impregnated textile materials and methods for producing the same. Prior moldable products utilize blends of relatively high melting and relatively low melting fibers or two layers of such fabrics needled into each other which are rendered moldable by virtue of bonding between the relatively high and low melting fibers. The problem inherent in producing such prior textile materials is attaining desired ratios of one fiber to the other, needling the two fibers together in such a way as to attain such desired ratio, and needling the two fibers together in such a manner as to achieve the desired ratio in a specific layer or area of the overall fabric.